


Complicated

by Little_Star21



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Petit one-shot où Thor essait de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un objet terrestre.





	Complicated

Note de l'auteure : Petit défi que je me suis lancer moi même, j'utilise une liste avec 100 thèmes et je demande à une personne de me donner un fandom et un synopsis.   
Thème : Compliquée  
Disclaimer : Je doit cette homme divinement sexy (et aussi sa compagne) à Marvel   
Correctrice : Isotope

 

Thor était en visite chez Jane depuis quelques jours, il lui arrivait souvent de lui rendre visite lorsqu'il n'avait aucune obligation à Asgard. Ce matin-là, il était accoudé sur le comptoir, observant une curieuse machine qu'il ne savait pas comment faire fonctionner. Celle-ci possédait deux fentes sur le dessus, un levier sur un des côtés accompagné de quatre boutons. Il supposa que les fentes servaient à insérer ce qu'il voulait y mettre, donc il s'exécuta. Il descendit le levier comme il avait déjà vu Jane le faire si souvent. Rien ne se passa. Il appuya sur un des boutons... toujours rien. Il appuya sur un second et attendit. Il appuya sur le troisième, ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter le levier à sa position de départ. Il le descendit de nouveau et tourna le dernier bouton petit à petit, mais ça ne servait toujours à rien. Il retourna l’appareil pour voir s'il y avait un bouton on/off. À son grand désarroi, il n’y en avait pas. C'est à ce moment-là que Jane entra dans la cuisine, lui lança un regard découragé et s'avança vers lui et la machine. Elle prit le fil qui dépassait de l'appareil et le brancha dans la prise murale. Elle descendit le levier, après avoir pris soin de bien régler l’intensité.

\- Thor chéri, combien de fois vais-je devoir t'expliquer comment faire fonctionner le grille-pain pour tes Pop-Tarts 

\- Maiiieeeuuuhhh, cette invention midgardienne est bien trop compliquée à utiliser, bouda le dieu.


End file.
